<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deputy by autumnfiresnovemberembers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282566">Deputy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnfiresnovemberembers/pseuds/autumnfiresnovemberembers'>autumnfiresnovemberembers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sinister (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deputy So &amp; So Deserves The World, Does He Have A Name? - Freeform, F/M, Hey For All We Know This Could Be What Happened, He’s An Eddie, I Propose: Deputy Eddie Ransone, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon Fix-It, Thank The Lord He’s Right Handed, The Deputy Didn’t Die Okay?!!!, he’s fine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnfiresnovemberembers/pseuds/autumnfiresnovemberembers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts The Deputy may have had upon returning to the motel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deputy So And So/Courtney Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deputy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t own anything. I should be shot for this.</p><p> </p><p>If there’s something the Deputy knows, is that his hand really, really hurts like a son of a bitch right now.</p><p>Holy shit it hurts, the Deputy muses, shaking the towel wrapped hand around a little.</p><p>Not even daring to take a peek at what lies beneath the white towel that Courtney wrapped around his left hand that is now missing fingers.</p><p>He lost actual fingers...</p><p>Yeah, he’s not looking at that until he has to. The Deputy decides as he’s roughly shoving stuff into his bag with his one good hand.</p><p>All whilst wondering about what the flying fuck he’s going to do now.</p><p>What can he do now?</p><p>What does what happened to Zack mean for Bughuul?</p><p>Will it keep coming after Courtney and Dylan?</p><p>Or will it return to the church grounds and wait for someone else to move into that house and start the process all over again?</p><p>Surely, it wasn’t in the deity’s plans for Zack not to kill Courtney and Dylan.</p><p>Do evil deity’s have a back up plan?</p><p>He’s not even entirely certain about what happened to Zack.</p><p>Did Bughuul eat his soul? Destroy him?</p><p>He’s gone though, that’s something the Deputy does know for sure and his heart immediately goes out to Courtney.</p><p>She lost her son.</p><p>Her fucking son.</p><p>Maybe if he’d have done more he could’ve stopped this, maybe if he’d worked it out about the kids earlier there could’ve been something he could’ve done.</p><p>He didn’t ask the right questions, didn’t follow the right leads.</p><p>It upsets him more than anything else.</p><p>Reminding him of how little he’d done for Ellison Oswalt. </p><p>He should’ve asked him more questions, no, he should’ve gone straight to the Oswalt’s the second Ellison hadn’t answered his call.</p><p>He could’ve helped him, saved him and his family from that horrific fate.</p><p>There’s no sugarcoating it. Ellison, his only friend died along with the rest of his family in one of the most gruesome ways possible and if he’d have been smarter, then he could’ve saved him.</p><p>Saved the whole damn family.</p><p>Sure, managing to save Courtney and Dylan means the world to him, it does, but he can’t help but think that if he hadn’t have left them to sort out the mystery surrounding the professor’s disappearance then he could’ve stopped that psychotic asshole from taking Courtney and the boys’ away from that damn house.</p><p>Oh how he wishes that Courtney and he sons hadn’t have been there.</p><p>He could’ve just set fire to the house and moved on to the next one at risk.</p><p>Is that still a thing now?</p><p>Surely he hasn’t actually stopped Bughuul, so his side job is probably still a thing.</p><p>He’ll go back and burn the house and the church down when he’s sorted something out with Courtney. </p><p>Then he’ll probably carry on, protecting other innocent families from the evil antics of Bughuul.</p><p>He can’t let that thing take any more lives, he can’t.</p><p>He has to keep going until maybe he finds away to stop this damn thing for good.</p><p>No one else is going to protect the innocent people out there who don’t know about this thing.</p><p>Apart from him. </p><p>He’ll be the protector they need.</p><p>It’s the least he can do after he failed Ellison and his family.</p><p> </p><p>The Deputy plans to tell Courtney everything she wants to know.</p><p>Being a P.I and part time evil deity hunter doesn’t always pay great, but there’s enough money there for him to give to her if she just wants to get the hell out of dodge with Dylan and not look back.</p><p>Surely she won’t want anything to do with him after this and finding someplace safe for her and her son is the least he can do.</p><p>Courtney doesn’t seem mad at him right now, but he assumes that will come when she starts mourning the loss of her son.</p><p>If he were a selfish man, he’d ask her to come with him, to help him on his mission.</p><p>There’s no way he’d ever ask her to do that though, no way that he’d consider putting her in any more danger than he already has done.</p><p>He’ll explain it to her though, the whole deal with Bughuul and all about what it is he actually does for a side job.</p><p>He won’t leave her with questions, because he knows from experience that being left with questions doesn’t do one any good.</p><p>Didn’t do him any good that’s for sure, the Deputy muses as he winces at the searing pain in his hand.</p><p>If it had been daylight, he might have been able to have salvaged his fingers, had them reattached.</p><p>Oh, who is he kidding? How would he have gotten to any ice to put them on ice until he managed to get to the emergency room?</p><p>The fingers were a lost cause the second that damn sickle came after them. </p><p>At least it was his left hand and not the right, due to the fact that he’s right handed. </p><p>That could’ve been a problem.</p><p>Sure, it’s a problem as it is, he’s lost fuck knows how many fingers.</p><p>However, it’s manageable, once it stops hurting so much, it’ll be fine.</p><p>If he was going to bleed out, that would’ve happened by now for sure, so he’s pretty confident that he’s fine.</p><p>He’s fine and he just needs to finish grabbing his stuff before he goes back out to join Courtney and Dylan...</p><p>A piercing sound and the eerie crackle of radio nearly causes him to drop his bag.</p><p>Freezing in place, the Deputy’s heart begins to race as he forces himself to pull more shit into his bag.</p><p>Nope, no, this isn’t his problem right now. He’s going to grab his stuff and get the fuck out of here.</p><p>“It’s the kids. It gets the kids. It’s the kids.” His own voice sounds out from the ham radio he’d told that professor to destroy...</p><p>Now, most people would’ve gotten mad.</p><p>Blamed the guy in question for not destroying the radio.</p><p>The Deputy doesn’t though, in the split second that he sees the ham radio with his own two eyes, he immediately becomes terrified about the fact that something could’ve happened to that poor man.</p><p>Maybe he tried to destroy it and Bughuul took him out before he could.</p><p>Maybe this is...</p><p>“Deputy.” A child’s voice speaks in the most haunting tone.</p><p>Oh fuck...</p><p>“Deputy.”</p><p>This. This is fucking bad. He’s...</p><p>“Deputy...”</p><p>“Oh, FUCK!” The Ex-Deputy screams in a split second Bughuul appears out of nowhere.</p><p>Cutting it off before it can lunge at him by kicking at the ghoulish deity and swinging his bag around to smack it across the face.</p><p>“SON OF A BITCH!” The Deputy yells as the deity doesn’t stop and grabs his injured hand.</p><p>Crying out in pain from the way the long grey fingers press into the bleeding stumps in his left hand.</p><p>It’s more than pain though, it’s also a draining feeling that only gets worse the more the deity holds onto him.</p><p>It’s as if it were draining everything that he is, filling him with nothing but a sense of dread and a freezing sensation.</p><p>Almost as if it were somehow fusing them together.</p><p>“Fuck you!” The Deputy avoids its piercing stare as it smacks it once again with his bag.</p><p>Trying to focus on anything else in the room, anything that could help him get away from this damn thing.</p><p>It’s hard to do, but the Deputy focuses on thinking, thinking of how he can get out of this before he’s consumed?</p><p>Again, it feels like he’s being drained, but he doesn’t feel like he’s dying.</p><p>In fact, his heart is still racing.</p><p>He scans the room the best he can though, doing everything he can possibly do to try and pull himself free of Bughuul’s iron like hold.</p><p>Which is when it hits him, he might be wrong but, honestly.</p><p>What the fuck has he got to lose?</p><p>Bughuul jumped out from the desk, the desk where there’s photos.</p><p>Evidence of Bughuul’s existence.</p><p>It sounds ridiculous, incredibly dumb, but the Deputy wonders if perhaps the deity could’ve somehow gained access to this place by using the images as a portal.</p><p>It’s stupid, it really is, but he truly has nothing left to lose.</p><p>He’s gotta walk out of here, he can’t leave Courtney and Dylan unprotected.</p><p>Sure, Courtney is a force of nature and would be able to protect her son just fine, but without the information about all this.</p><p>No, no, he’s got to make it out of this.</p><p>He stares at the Deity, staring it right in the eyes which are like looking into an abyss of pure despair.</p><p>The stench of death and darkness (if darkness had a scent) filling his nostrils as he keeps his eyes locked on Bughuul, hoping that the Deity sees this as him accepting his fate, whilst he’s fumbling around in his pockets for the...</p><p>Gotcha! </p><p>Grinning, the Deputy flicks rapidly at the lighter until he can feel a small flame beginning to eat away at the skin of his fingers.</p><p>“Fuck you.” He hisses at the unsuspecting deity.</p><p>“FUCK. YOU!” He screams, before using his free hand to throw the flame at the desk, praying to whatever that is out there that something will be caught alight.</p><p>It attacks a piece of paper first and the Deputy starts tugging, trying to free his hand again whilst crying out in pain when the Deity tightens it’s hold on his savaged hand.</p><p>Bughuul unleashes a sound that near enough destroys the Deputy’s hearing.</p><p>A sound so haunting he doubts he’ll ever  forget it.</p><p>However, as the whole table goes up in flames, the deity is pulled forcibly away from the Deputy and towards the fire.</p><p>The Deputy has to quickly tug his hand free to stop the deity from dragging him with it, but he’s free in seconds.</p><p>“Fuck!” The Deputy hisses at the agonising pain in his hand that has started bleeding so heavily again that the blood is seeping through the white towel.</p><p>Throwing his bag over his shoulder, the Deputy doesn’t even make a move to put out the fire.</p><p>It can destroy everything in this room for all he cares.</p><p>Take out that fucking radio.</p><p>Now, what matters is getting to Courtney and Dylan and getting them the fuck out of this place.</p><p> </p><p>Shaken from what happened, The Deputy runs quickly towards the car.</p><p>“Are you okay?!” Courtney calls to him the second he opens up the trunk to throw his stuff in.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” The Deputy replies, smiling into the darkness of his car to try and reassure her and Dylan.</p><p>“We’re getting out of here.” He closes the trunk before jogging around to the drivers side.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright now.” He speaks quietly.</p><p>“Oh honey, your hand. Do you want me to drive? I can do that, you can tell me where to go and I’ll drive us there.” Courtney offers kindly, but from the way Dylan is practically curled up into her and the fact that she’s been through so much in such a short period of time, there’s no way the Deputy is going to let her drive.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I can drive.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Dylan asks in a small voices</p><p>“Someplace safe, I’m gonna take you somewhere safe, I promise.” The Deputy starts up the car.</p><p>“Well, I’m good with wherever you want to go. Back there...”</p><p>“We can talk about what happened back there another time. It’s a problem, yes and I think I may have stopped it for now, but.” The Deputy pauses.</p><p>“I’m gonna take you somewhere safe.” </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Courtney rests her hand on his shoulder when he winces upon grabbing the wheel.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m good, don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“Did something happen? It’s bleeding real bad again and we stopped that before...”</p><p>“Trust me.” The Deputy starts as he begins to drive away.</p><p>Driving them away from the danger, for now at least.</p><p>“You don’t want to know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>